


Holtz love story ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Patty and Abby decide to play Cupid, they are going on a romantic weekend, They force Erin and Holtz to accompany them in order to reunite them once and for all
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan/Abby Yates
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	Holtz love story ♥ ️

After Rowan's near apocalypse

Holtzbert  
Patty/Abby as a couple

Patty and Abby decide to play Cupid.

With Valentine's Day coming up on Sunday, they are going on a romantic weekend (the place of your choice, just has to be really romantic).

They force Erin and Holtz to accompany them in order to reunite them once and for all without obviously telling them the real reason why they want the other two women to come with them, they make them believe that it is just a girls' weekend to relax away from new york and ghosts

Have fun with this idea just stick to that:

1.Happy ending Holtzbert  
2.Humor  
3.Romance is Valentine's Day


End file.
